warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Tangledflame's Journey
It was dark. The air was thin- and the mist that coated the dark ground was lit by the pale claw-moon. I could see a small female being lifted off the field by our enemies, the Blaze Regiment. Nasty war-drawn cats. They cared about no one but themselves- selfish on level upon level. Their leader, had died during the fight- and the Regiment mourned through the final moments of the battle, then claimed truce. It was a victorious moment- but one that caused the lives of many. The Regiment- the group had nearly one hundred soldiers, at least a quarter of them dead. Battles left nothing but scars. My chest was stained red from the blood- and three, vicious marks were left. They stood out on my ginger fur, how awfully ugly- I thought to myself. The smell of rotting flesh hit my nose, and I almost fell back the smell was so fowl. My fur was stained with layers of thick blood- and the river of red traveled down the dying grass. Before me was a small tom. He was scrawny from the looks of it- but Badgerpaw was the strongest apprentice I ever taught in my old life. I wonder if he is listening. Can he hear me crying? I grieve over his dead body, staring at the thick, black stripe down his back which contrasted against his snow-white fur. Deep scrapes lined his thin face, his whiskers were tangled and his neck still dripped with blood from the marks left. The blow was a large one- the wild Regiment soilder had launched himself at Badgerpaw- teeth and claws. He saved the life of a kit- the brave soul. So risky, he risked his life to save Sorrelsong's youngest, newborn kit. Where is the lad? I miss him already, and I lick his bloodied forehead- trying to hold back the stinging tears. Honestly, I could care much less. This apprentice- he kept me alive. I would spend my days before- chatting with the elders and falling asleep in their dens. I was old. I am old. I never knew how much I was missing out on. "He's lost a life!" I could hear my clanmate's troubled meows as they began to whimper and cry. More seemed concerned about our ruler. I could see Daisypaw out of the corner of my eye, and she came to nest beside me. Her pelt was smooth and soft- but I could feel the tight tension in her muscles. I curled my long tail around her body, allowing her to cry before I began to comfort her. "There, there." I cooed as the cream coloured cat sniffed. "He was such an amazing apprentice. I would've asked to be his mate-" Daisypaw started before breaking into tears. "I never got a chance to tell him." She added quickly, and I gave my daughter a comforting lick. She purred quietly, stilling jittering as I licked out the twigs. I knew she loved him. If he'd been able to stay, that Badgerpaw. "Daisypaw." She slowly looked up at me, her eyes red. "It was his fate. He did his best to promote peace between us and The Regiment- but the act only martyred him." Daisypaw began to cry harder, and I watched in agony as her small tears fell onto Badgerpaw's corpse. I regret saying that, and I slowly walk her away. Two other apprentices swoop in, and I nod my head as they slowly take Daisypaw back into the camp. I know what she's going through. The loss of someone whom she loved. I sighed. Would the two meet again in Starclan? Hope flared at my heart like flames as I listened to my bones creak. Elders stayed in those dens for a reason. They were old, and misunderstood. We are thought of as crippled, and we stay in the elder's den, just waiting to die. What kind of life is that? I'd want mine to end, but only with pride. My name is Tangledflame, and I am a Thicketclan elder. But, this is not where my story begins. It begins a long way back, and I promise, my journey is quite a thriller. Chapter I The smell of sweaty bodies surrounded me. I knew the clan was big- but I never knew how big it really was. Getting to sit at the front of the group- I'd trampled over tails and paws, the clumsy oaf of me showed, brightly sticking out. I took a slow seat beside Plumpaw, who was just a few sunrises older than I. He was sitting proudly, his chest puffed and ears pinned forwards. I scanned him from nose to tail tip- and he didn't give me a glance. All his focus was directed onto the leader. Hawkstar, his buzzard-toned pelt bristled around his neck as he gazed over the clan with his grey eyes. I stared and met his gaze for a moment or two. Mimicking Plumpaw, I did my best to sit as straight as he- I bent my spine straight and held my head up high. "We have gathered today, Thicketclan- in honor to dub these three apprentices as warriors. Plumpaw, rise." Plumpaw rose to his paws. "You will be Plumnose." There was a rumble of applause as the newly announced warrior spun to face the clan. "Eaglepaw, rise." Hawkstar meowed. The apprentice shakily stood at full height and dipped his head. "You shall be Eaglestrike." Eaglestrike pulled a small smile as the clan began to cheer for him. Eaglepaw was always nervous as an apprentice- he had zero confidence in my eyes. I frowned as I kept a close eye on him, watching as he sat down. "And lastly, Tangledpaw, rise." I rose, feeling my fur brush against Plumnose's as I stood on wobbling paws. "You shall be Tangledflame." I smiled. What a cool name- almost as cool as Eaglestrike. I gratefully dipped my head to Hawkstar as he lifted a paw. "Plumnose! Eaglestrike! Tangledflame!" I puffed my chest as I pridefully looked down. "Plumnose, Eaglestrike, Tangledflame!" The clan cheered after, echoing the leader. I felt a soft nudge against my arm and I turned to stare at Plumnose, his pink-grey pelt smooth and down against his lithe body. "Congratulations, Tangleflame. You too, Eaglestrike." Eaglestrike looked at Plumnose, his eyes shining. "T-Thanks, Plumnose. I'm so honored to hear that." Surprise hinted his meow as he turned to trot towards the warrior's den. "Thank you, Plumnose." I meowed, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "And congratulations to you as well." I added quickly, watching as he flashed a smile. "I can't believe we are all warriors now." I bristled my fur and stared heroically at my friends. Eaglestrike chuckled and unsheathed his claws, then stuck out his tongue playfully. "We should go hunting." Plumnose suddenly suggested, and I froze before staring at him. I slowly rose- so that I wasn't half bent over, pulling off a dramatic stance. "Get some prey and fill up this pile." He flicked his tail tip towards the kill pile. Eaglestrike piped in: "It is looking a tad small." He meowed quietly. "Sure, I suppose we could go hunting." He shrugged. I'd never seen Eaglestrike so confident- he was quite the quiet speaker, at times. I watched as he slowly turned and trotted into the forest. "We won't be long, will we? It's getting dark." That was the Eaglestrike I knew, and I gladly followed him. "Hurry, Plumnose. The pile will only get smaller as the queens feed!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted through the grass. I hear Plumnose grunt as he files after us. Plumnose suddenly stopped me, and I stare at him in alarm. What? Did he spot a threat? I unsheathe my claws and growl. "Where's Eaglestrike? He never leaves without us." I suddenly realize the tom is no longer standing with us. "Eaglestrike?" Plumnose calls in alarm as we scavenge for his scent. Eaglestrike pops out- with a plump mouse hanging by it's tail in his jaws. Plumnose looks shocked, and I can see him struggle to keep his fur flattened against himself. That was him- he could be quite timid at times, but he tended not to show it. "Wow, Eaglestrike. That's quite the catch." His voice shook. Eaglestrike shrugged and dropped the mouse. "There were plenty more- I just took what I needed." He explained. Shaking his head, Plumnose silenced Eaglestrike with a flick of his tail. "What you need. You have to consider the rest of us. The clan needs prey for leafbare. If we don't have any prey- who will eat?" Eaglestrike pondered in silence, and he opened his mouth to speak- but quickly shut it. "Exactly." Plumnose sniffed. "Think about your clan, and not yourself." Plumnose added before disappearing into the bushes. Eaglestrike lowered his head guiltily, and I put a comforting tail over his flank. "C'mon. He's just being Plumnose." I tried to boost my clanmate's spirit, but Eaglestrike kept his head lowered. "Do you think he's mad at me?" Eaglestrike dropped the mouse. "You know Plumnose. He's doing what he thinks is best. After all, he is the son of the deputy. And Flamepelt, as you and I know-" "He always does what's 'best'." Eaglestrike grinned- and I did too. Just then, Plumnose came out of the bushes, his cheek was scratched, but he had at least four mice clasped between his jaws. He looked smug. A tad too smug. We both watched as he swayed past us, his chin held high. I grunted. Was he trying to make Eaglestrike look bad? I beckoned Eaglestrike to pick up his mouse, but he shook his head- ears flat. Plumnose noticed this, and looked at Eaglestrike. "Eaglestrike, old pal. I don't think you should've been named 'Eaglestrike', it doesn't suit you. You shouldn't even be an 'eagle'." Eaglestrike looked at Plumnose, before quickly glancing back at the ground. "Hey, hey!" I yowled, defensively stepping in front of Eaglestrike. "How dare you say that to him, Plumnose. As warriors- we're supposed to know the difference between right and wrong! This, is wrong! We are friends, are we not?" Eaglestrike hissed, and I shuddered- stepping out from in front of him. I noticed his unsheathed claws- and my jaw stretched into a wide "O". Chapter 2 I watched in horror. Plumnose dropped his mice to the side, bristling his fur and letting out a deep growl. "Get out of my territory!" Plumnose meowed roughly. Eaglestrike was quick to reply. "Your territory is mine! We are both cats of Thicketclan! We both roam these woods! It is you who should leave!" It was about then when Quickstorm passed by, stopping to crouch beside me. I blushed as she did, I felt uncomfortable when any she-cat was so close to me. "What's going on?" She whispered. "Are you mousebrains faking out a fight?" She sniffed, and I could see her lips form into a smirk. However- I kept a strict, long face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly. "Quickstorm, this is very much real." She continued to look unconvinced, so I pushed her muzzle forwards so she could see. Eaglestrike let out a yowl- leaping onto his hind legs to swipe at Plumnose's cheek. His claws just whisked past Plumnose's face, but it was enough to cause some faint scrapes. "Dear me." Quickstorm muttered. "They're going to kill each other! Why are you just sitting here?" She spat. Good question. "I want to make sure they don't kill each other?" I replied, actually not really sure why I wasn't participating or panicking. "Well, why don't you go find Hawkstar?" I suggested quickly. "And Feathershine. And Sandystripe. And Bushpaw." Quickstorm nodded and sprung off. "Hurry, please!" I pleaded of her. She saluted with her tail and disappeared into the bushes. My ears flicked as I heard Plumnose fire a sudden growl, and I turned my head to see he had Eaglestrike pinned to the ground. Eaglestrike flailed his paws at Plumnose, but Plumnose was fast- dodging the attacks. Would it be safe to try and break it up? I bit my lip, not sure what I should do. So I sat and watched them, thinking about how really I could- but I was too scared to move. "Stop trying to prove yourself! You shouldn't be a Thicketclanner!" Plumnose yowled as he attempted to flip Eaglestrike onto his belly. Eaglestrike looked up. "You," He said in a low voice. "You should be ashamed!" He howled, smacking his paw at Plumnose's muzzle- and I saw a few splatters of blood stain his fur, just above his mouth. Plumnose shook his head, as if trying to readjust his fur. "Go on." He meowed. Eaglestrike slowly got up to his paws, and I sunk back on my hunches. "Go on with what?" Eaglestrike asked quietly. "Hit me again." I stared at Plumnose- was he knocked too hard? I watched, waiting for either cat to do something. "What?" Eaglestrike flared his hackles and launched a large hit to Plumnose's jaw, and this time, I could hear the cracks in the bone. I winced, watching in horror. Plumnose began to spit out pile upon pile of blood, and Eaglestrike stood, staring at the ground. "That was a good hit, Eaglestrike." I heard a voice that was not Plumnose's or Eaglestrike's, but it was Sandystripe. The small, sandy-ginger cat walked alongside her apprentice- Bushpaw, who seemed mortified. "But it was not the right move." She ended, handing some stringy cobwebs to Bushpaw. Bushpaw, I watched as she trotted up to Plumnose, examined his nose and took a few licks at it. She then tore a small piece of cobweb and placed it over one of Plumnose's nostrils. "He should be fine," Bushpaw reported. Sandystripe arched a brow and nodded. "You're doing plenty fine, Bushpaw." She meowed kindly as Bushpaw trotted back towards her. I nodded as she passed too, to show her I was congradulating her too. She smiled back, stopping to sit and watch as Plumnose staggered to his paws. "You've trained her well, Sandystripe." I purred. "She knows a lot of stuff." Sandystripe grinned, tracing her paws across the ground. "Oh, she is very smart. She's always paying attention, and she's indeed going to be a wonderful successor." Sandystripe paused for a second, then continued: "I'm getting old. I'll have to move to the Elder's Den sooner or later this leafbare." "But- what if I'm not ready by then?!" Bushpaw blurted out. "You've only lectured me about the basics! Spiderwebs are for stopping bleeding, feverfew is for high tempratures-" Sandystripe hushed her softly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Sandystripe ran her tail over Bushpaw's ginger spine. Bushpaw raised her tail, and I watched at the loving sight. "Yes, you fixed up Plumnose in just a few seconds!" I added, trying to boost her spirit. We all turned on command towards Plumnose, who continued to woozily walk forwards. Eaglestrike rushed to Plumnose's side. "Plumnose, here. Let me help you-" Eaglestrike began but Plumnose pushed away briskily. I watched in shock, and I could smell Bushpaw and Sandystripe letting off their fear scents. "What gives?" Eaglestrike asked quietly, but anger tinted his tone. Quickstorm suddenly burst through between the two toms, and I felt the need to push her out of there. "Hey, hey! Plumnose! Eaglestrike!" She growled. "This is no way to act in front of our leader!" I heard her whisper, and I could see Hawkstar and Feathershine, standing angrily in front of the two. Plumnose's jaw dropped as he looked Hawkstar. "Hawkstar!" He began, whimpering. "Eaglestrike- you know what he did to me, just now?" He spat. Hawkstar rolled his amber eyes, as if he'd seen this before. He then heaved a sigh, and I shared an worried glance with Sandystripe. "Yes, Plumnose? What is it?" He asked impatiently. "Quickstorm told me a little about what she saw a few moments ago. She said you two were fighting." Both toms glared at Quickstorm, who slowly inched out from between them and sat hunched over beside Feathershine. "Is this true?" I saw Eaglestrike about to open his mouth- but looked down as if he'd forgotten what he wanted to say. Plumnose scrambled towards the leader- and I could see his lips trembling. This was fake! I knew it from the look in his eyes. "Well, Hawkstar. You see, Eaglestrike stole my prey. I caught it fair and square." He pointed his sharp tail tip at Eaglestrike, who's eyes were wide and he shook his head quickly. "Let me finish, Eaglestrike." Plumnose spat angrily. He looked back to Hawkstar and sniffled. "I was in the bushes- and then he slammed me to the ground. While I was down, he took my prey for himself. To 'prove' he is better than me!" "Hawkstar! He's lying!" Eaglestrike whined. Feathershine silenced the two with a flick of her tail- and I straightened my back, looking at her with wide eyes. "Enough, both of you. Eaglestrike, Plumnose- follow us to the Bramblerocks, where we will determine your punishments." Both toms followed the leader and deputy, and I could see them each shooting angry glares at each other. Quickstorm trailed after the four, disappearing into the bushes the same way they arrived. "Punishment?" Bushpaw echoed. I nodded. "Like cleaning out the moss in the warrior's den? Or checking the queens and elders for ticks?" I shrugged. "That's a very mild punishment, although I doubt that's what they'll have to do." "Yes, Bushpaw. They faught over something so small- and I have a feeling that Hawkstar is going to exile one or the other. Or maybe both." Sandystripe meowed. "Tangledflame, did you see what happened?" I froze, looking at the ground, not wanting to look up. "Oh, we know you're hiding something." Chapter 3 I forced myself to look at the medicine cat, and Bushpaw watched me too. My lips quivered, and I felt my muscles freeze. "I-I..." I began. "Come on, Tangledflame." Bushpaw meowed ever so quietly. "You can trust us, we won't tell another clan cat in all of the clan." She added reassuringly. I smiled, but it wasn't telling the others about what happened. I was more frightened about what may happen to me. Would I get thrown out for not speaking? I looked down again. "Okay! Fine!" I squeaked angrily. Clearing my throat, I looked up again. "It was a stupid fight." I said after a few silent moments. "Just a really stupid fight." And I lifted myself off the ground. "Let's go. I'm sure Hawkstar is going to do something." Bushpaw mumbled something to Sandystripe- but I couldn't really hear them that well. However, they trailed after me, drifting behind by a few tail-lengths, but they were coming along. I pushed aside the thick bushes for them, and each respectfully bowed their heads as they passed. I felt a cold nose against my flank to see Sandystripe. "Those two brothers ought to find a way to get along." She meowed. Nodding, I stayed silent. I could see Bramblerocks, and a Clan Meeting was in progress. "Oh no." Bushpaw muttered.